marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Tales Vol 1 9
Races and Species: * | StoryTitle2 = Death Finds a Way | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 1 | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A man stumbles over a card game where four strange characters are playing for body parts. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = The Strange Game | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Marty Elkin | Inker3_1 = Marty Elkin | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = A man stumbles over a card game where four strange characters are playing for body parts. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Man from Mars | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Bob Fujitani | Inker4_1 = Bob Fujitani | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A deadbeat wants to see a movie called 'The Man from Mars' but since he doesn't bother to get a job, he's broke and has no money. When he sees a rocket ship with a sign outside that reads "Be the First to see Mars" he thinks it's a promotion for the picture and enters, hoping to get to see the movie for free. Suddenly, the rocket blasts off and he passes out from the acceleration. When he revives, he finds himself a captive in a Martian zoo. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Freddie Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Drink Deep, Vampire | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker5_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A business man attempts to swindle a coven of vampires by draining their blood every day and selling it back to them every evening. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle6 = The Voice of Doom! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Bill Benulis | Inker6_1 = Bill Benulis | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = A publisher has communication devices installed in every cubicle so he can fire his employees when they badmouth him. One day, he hears a voice that threatens him with eternal torments in Hell. He demands to know who is speaking and a grinning skull emanates from the device to claim him. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Hendrix Races and Species: * | Notes = * "Blind Date" is reprinted in Beware #2 * "The Man from Mars" reprinted in Beware #2 * "Drink Deep, Vampire" reprinted in Dracula Lives #2 * "The Voice of Doom" reprinted in Beware #2 * "The Strange Game" reprinted in Crypt of Shadows #3 | Trivia = * "The Man from Mars" was rewritten as "The Story of Sammy Snork" in Tales of Suspense #8 with art by Bill Everett. *The publisher in "The Voice of Doom" is almost a dead ringer for J. Jonah Jameson. | Recommended = | Links = }}